


cinderella girl

by randomstar



Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: F/F, Fluff, kabedon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-02
Updated: 2019-01-02
Packaged: 2019-10-02 16:57:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17267891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/randomstar/pseuds/randomstar
Summary: You giggled softly as she tried to straighten the hem of her shirt. “So, how do I look?”“Gay— Good! I mean really good.” Riko replied back nervously, that was close.





	cinderella girl

**Author's Note:**

> recently i watched kouhaku uta gassen and there's this group called king and prince and they have a song called cinderella girl which has "you're the only flowering heroine" on its lyrics and it stuck in my head ever since. this is the result of it. also like i haven't written love live in ages.
> 
> there might been some grammar mistakes and typo here, i'm sorry for that and here's your usual warning about it and happy reading :D

“So, I’ve brought what Chika-chan had asked.” You said casually, shuffling through her stuff inside the paper bag. She then turned her gaze to the seemingly nervous Riko in front of her, eyeing her with a rather confused look. “She said you want me to come to your house bringing a prince-like costume? Good thing that I still have this!”

“I-Is it okay with you?” Riko finally opened her mouth, replying carefully. It was true that she had asked Chika if she could ask You to come over to her house bringing the exact costume she mentioned. Well, Riko was far too embarrassed to ask You herself just because recently she had read on her favorite magazine about some sort of royal _kabedon_ that she might want to have it done to herself. She knew that You collected various costumes as a hobby and might have the ones that’s similar to what she saw on the magazine, so she thought about getting it from her. Well, aside that probably Riko was also crushing hard on that particular group mate of hers. Anyway, because she was too nervous to ask You herself, she had asked Chika last Tuesday (since the girl had been friends with You since they’re babies probably) to ask You instead whether the girl had the costume that she wanted or not (in which You miraculously had for some reason). Luckily Chika would gladly help her without asking too much questions.

“Nah, it’s fine. It might be a little bit loose for you tho.” You said, pulling away the said costume out from the bag. “Tho everything is still in perfect condition. Sparkling white.”

“Eh?” Riko said, confused. You might have a different idea on her mind. Chika might had told her something else?

“What? You want to borrow this, right? For a stage? Piano recital?” You said again, couldn’t comprehend Riko’s small question. Riko sighed again. This was hard. Being honest was hard.

“No— You-chan, I—“ She stopped her tracks, taking a deep breath. Now or never, do or die. “I— I want you to wear this and give me a... _kabedon_.”

“Oh.” You went silent almost immediately. Riko blushed furiously but also thought that maybe she went a little overboard with her request and it might have been making You feel rather uncomfortable on the process. “But Chika-chan said—“

“D-Doesn’t matter what Chika-chan said, right? It’s not what I said after all...” she explained in a hurry, fiddling with the edge of her skirt.

“I-If you want it then alright.” You said and Riko felt like she could burst into tears of joy in an instant. She looked at You expectantly, locking her gaze with You’s pair of aqua orbs.

“O-okay.” Riko said softly, “You can use the bathroom to change, You-chan.”

“Alright. I, _uh_ , be right back then?” You replied, scratching the back of her head clumsily. She looked rather nervous? Was it a blush that spread over on her cheeks? Alas, Riko nodded quickly and You simply put the costume back on her paper bag and strolled casually towards the door. The pianist let out a big relief sigh. Well, at least You didn’t call her out for being a freak. That’s a good thing.

She leaned to the wall, scanning her empty room for something interesting while she waited for You to come out dashingly with her prince costume. The said magazine was lying nearby and she scooted closer to pick it up. Her fingers shuffled the pages quickly and stop on the pages she’s been reading before, eyes gazing the dreamy figures appearing on the same page.

_I wonder why You even had that costume._

She blushed again on such thoughts, having You pinning her to a wall like this would surely kill her, let alone for her to also say those phrases written on the magazine. It’s from a recent popular song and Riko had listened to that song for maybe like 10 times today only. It would suit You’s cool and bright personality perfectly. Maybe she needed to prepare her phone for recording too? Okay, Riko, calm down. You’re just gonna ask your friend to do only the normal things. Just _kabedon_ and simple lines. No going overboard. No accidentally kissing her just because her face might be so close to yours and you simply couldn’t hold yourself back anymore. Wait, what?!

“Riko-chan?” A voice called out to her from behind the door. It startled Riko from her own day dreaming a bit, making her even more fidgety than before.

“Y-yes?!” She replied, as loud as she could so that her voice could read You from behind the door. Her heart raced in anticipation.

“I’m all set. Tho, _uh_ , it had wrinkled a bit since I just shoved it into the bag without much thinking.” You said again, “Is it okay if I go in now?”

“Y-yes, sure.” Riko stood and quickly opened the door for You to get in. She froze a bit, scanning You’s appearance from head to toe. She’s dashing, surely. The coat was white with a long tail and she wore a blue vest underneath. A ribbon with the same color, neatly tucked on her collar, accentuated the whole coordinates nicely. It looked slightly different from what Riko had imagine it to be (also missing the shoes as she was bare feet now) but it was definitely nice.

“I had this for a play in middle school. Cinderella? To think that it still fit me now!” You giggled softly as she tried to straighten the hem of her shirt. “So, how do I look?”

“ _Gay_ — Good! I mean really good.” Riko replied back nervously, _that was close_.

Saying You looked good was probably a complete understatement of the century tho. She looked absolutely gorgeous.

“O-oh. Thanks.” You let out a nervous laugh, seemingly unsure how to act on this situation where Riko had been so fidgety, even blushing furiously. “A-Are you okay?”

“Never better.” Riko said again, probably You had thought that she might even have a fever right now, which she might. All these blushing might have increased her body temperature a bit. “Le-Let’s just get over this quickly.”

Her heart beating extra fast (only comparable to that one time she had rode roller coaster just because her friends forced her to do so) as Riko led You to the nearby wall (she wanna punched herself because that sounded really ridiculous). Riko leaned against the wall and bend her knees a little.

“You may start.” She said, voice determined. Now that You had agreed to do it, she might as well go all out.

“O-Okay.” You inhaled deeply before slamming her left hand to the wall, making a loud thudding sound while she did so. Riko flinched, that looked like it hurts tho.

“Riko-chan.” She said, voice going one octave lower that her usual voice. Well, at least she tried to. Was she like this when she acted as the prince back in middle school? Who was the Cinderella? Was it Chika? Why wasn’t she dead yet when she had You did her like this?

“M-My princess? My Cinderella??” You said, her voice faltered. She pulled back for a while, shaking her head furiously while she did so. “ _Dammit_ , this is so embarrassing.” She admitted and Riko did nothing but stare. She probably looked like a total fool right now. So much for keeping her pride and dignity intact for the day.

“So, it’s not good after all, huh?” She said as she turned her gaze to her floor. Probably her disappointment really showed because she could feel that You changed her expression in an instant into a softer one.

“R-Riko...”

“No?” Maybe she pouted a bit there. Maybe.

“Oh god, fine. I’ll do it, okay? Don’t look at me like that.” You said, rubbing her temple softly. “I just can’t ever seem to say no to you, you know?” She mumbled and it made Riko’s heart swell. She’s cute.

You slammed her hand against the wall again for the second time and used her other hand to lift Riko’s chin up slightly. Wow. Wait. This escalated rather quickly.

“Riko-chan.”

“You’re the only flowering heroine.”

“Wait, what?” You said, tried to pull back a little. She’s clearly confused on Riko who suddenly spoke a line like that.

“Just say it.”

“Is that even a legit phrase with a real meaning?”

“Doesn’t matter.”

“Alright.” You replied, edging closer, clearly giving in on Riko’s sudden request. “Riko-chan. You’re my only flowering heroine.”

Voice low with a firm and serious gaze, that’s absolutely a killer combination right there. Maybe Riko died and ascended to heaven without her even realizing it.

She leaned forward unconsciously, hands shaking as she lifted one of it to reach for You’s rosy cheek. Her half-lidded eyes gaze longingly on the diver’s glistening lips.

“I’m sorry.” She said softly as she edged closer, feeling You’s gentle breath against her skin. She kissed her softly, carefully.

_What happened to just asking You to do the normal things?_

When Riko pulled away she began to panicked as her mind went blank and she’s at loss for words. But You grabbed her again before she pulled away too far, capturing her lips in one smooth movement. _Oh_.

She parted her lips slightly, allowing You to get further in. Her hands moved down to You’s neck, brushing slightly with her gray locks as she did so. It tickled and it send shivers down to Riko’s spine.

“Riko-chan.” You mumbled between their kisses, “My Cinderella girl.”

_Oh my god this sounded so corny yet so nice. Was it supposed to feel like this?_

“Y-You-chan.” She whimpered softly as warmth spread across her body. This was nice. Too nice to be a reality.

Riko quickly covered her face once they both had pulled away out of breath. She didn’t even dare to look You by her eyes tho.

“Hey.”

“Y-yes.” Riko said, taking a slight peek through the space between her fingers. The other girl looked rather disheveled, her curls were obviously out of place.

“That was... unexpectedly nice.”

_Oh. OH._

“I-I guess that means we’re dating now? ...or not.” You said again, laughing nervously. She wanted to make sure, Riko knew that. But honestly speaking, do one still need confirmation at this point already?

“Y-yeah.” She said softly. “Yes. Yes, You-chan. We’re dating.”

“Oh my god… I didn’t except to get myself a girlfriend today.”

“Is that something to be expected about?” This time it’s Riko who laughed, gently cradling You’s face with her soft hand.

“I don’t know.” She sighed. “Also, I said some silly things while wearing this costume.”

“It’s alright. I asked you to do so.”

“You’re right.” You smiled, “Where did you learn all of these anyway?”

Oh no. Riko must stop herself from spilling out that she’s been religiously reading all of those _kabedon_ magazines until now.

“J-Just happened to saw an article about it.” She lied. Technically it’s the half-truth but instead of one article it’s tons. _Kabedon_ music video included.

“It’s that so?” You nodded.

“T-There’s a lot of type to this, like there’s also those who dressed in traditional clothing and such. I have yet to try and experience that type tho.” Riko tried to explain but You gave her an even more confused look.

“In other words, if you’re feeling a traditional style _kabedon_ then you’ll ask Dia-san to do it for you?”

“Yes— Wait what?!” Technically she had asked Yoshiko once for her to do _kabedon_ with a gothic style clothing. It wasn’t as thrilling as today but it was a good experience. You was giving such a terrific idea yet Riko felt like it’s not something that she should be doing. Especially after all that.

“So, you will?”

“No!! Th-That’s embarrassing. Only you and Yoshiko-chan knows about this.”

“Oh? So, you have asked Yoshiko-chan for this before?”

“Y-yes.” She said again. You looked a little bit disappointed tho, maybe she got the wrong idea. “We did the _kabedon_ but minus the kissing part.” 

“Is that so?” You let out a heartfelt laugh. It was cute. “You know, I have lots of different costumes and uniforms at home so, _uh_ , if you ever feeling like doing this again, just ring me up. I’ll come again.”

“I will.” _OF COURSE_.

“Don’t hesitate to do it, I mean like, _uh_ , since we’re girlfriends now? _Man_ , I’m still not used to it.”

“Yes, You-chan. Don’t worry.” She giggled. The word girlfriends undoubtedly sounded nice to her ears, especially when it comes from You’s lips.

“I love you.”

“H-Huh?” Riko’s eyes widened, not expecting the sudden confession. She could feel You tensed up a little, probably reacting to her surprised expression.

“I-I just want to say it. Proper confession and stuff.”

“I love you too. She said, smiling softly. “You’re cute.”

“T-Thanks???” You replied rather sheepishly, “Also like should we tell Chika-chan about this? I mean like—“

“Of course, I want that as well. I mean we’re best friends.”

“True that.” You nodded in agreement.

“You can just shout at the balcony there. I think she’s home.” Riko shuffled a bit, making her way towards the balcony. You followed her steps carefully.

“Oi, Chika-chan!!” She shouted, giggling. No answer. “She’s probably napping.”

“Of course. I didn’t close the window too. If she had been awake for all of—that—she must have said something by now.” Riko laughed, edging closer to the balcony. She looked across, trying to get a good look on Chika’s room. It took a while before her eyes spotted a small head ducked under the balcony.

“Ch-Chika-chan? Are you hiding?” She said, not realizing she’s so close to falling. You had to hold her for that tho unless she wanted Riko to fall from this balcony.

“You can’t see me from there.” A voice called out from across the balcony. “Chika isn’t here.”

“Give me a break!!” You shouted, “You are obviously there.”

The said girl got up reluctantly, facing Riko and You head on. “Fine. I am.”

“Wait. Have you been… watching?” Riko said, her face turned pale in horror. Chika simply laughed. That’s weird.

“I guess?? I know You-chan will come over so I was thinking maybe I should say hi? But you guys seemed preoccupied so I just watch quietly from my room.” She said again, laughing goofily.

“Wh-Why didn’t you say anything?!” You shouted, her face all red like a tomato. Riko thought it’s cute but it’s not the time to fawned over her new girlfriend.

“I don’t think I should??” Chika said again, thinking. “Doesn’t seem appropriate if I interrupt tho.”

“Oh my god I can’t with this.” Riko sighed, “Now it’s three people who knows my weird hobby.”

“You’re worried about that?!” You said again, facepalming herself. She turned to Chika with a serious face. “How much have you seen?”

“Lots? You look great on that costume tho.” She said nonchalantly and Riko just want the ground to swallowed her whole. That’s embarrassing. Next time she needed to remember that Chika literally lives next door.

“Oh, come on!!” You groaned, “Well, at least it wasn’t Mari-chan who’s spying on us… It would be trouble.”

“I can tell Mari-chan if you want.” Chika grinned, she looked like that she really enjoyed teasing both girls standing across her balcony now. You and Riko simply shouted _“NO”_ in unison as their response.

“Right, right. Now. Mito-nee is bringing me lots of oranges and they’re really good and sweet. Are you guys hungry? Wanna come over? I guess you should be after that—”

“Chika-chan. Stop.” Riko said, “Yes I want some oranges. I don’t know about You-chan tho.”

“It’s fine. We’ll go. Wait there.”

“Aye, aye, captain.” Chika said, mocking You’s usual gesture. Okay, that one made Riko laughed.

“You-chan you need to changed first by the way.” Riko pointed out at You’s costume. The other girl quickly realized that she still donning her full prince costume.

“Oh, _shoot_. You’re right. Be right back.” You said, grabbing her school uniform and quickly disappeared behind the door, leaving Riko only with Chika to talked to. The other girl gave her a small smile.

“So, congratulations? Is that what people supposed to say at times like this?” Chika said, half laughing. She had that signature warm smile on hers, that made Riko felt secure.

“Thank you. I guess?” She said, “Listen, we’re still best friends, right?”

“Of course.” Chika laughed again, “Nothing will change. I’m happy even. For you both.”

Riko smiled back. She’s glad to have both of You and Chika by her side now, as her lover and bestest of friend respectively. “Thank you.”

“Don’t worry about it. Now, tell You-chan to hurry or else there’ll be no oranges left!!”

Riko laughed, “Of course.”


End file.
